Luteinizing hormone (LH) secretion is influence directly by endorphins. The protocol will test the hypothesis that patients with PMS have altered levels of B-endorphin during the luteal phase compared to the follicular phase. Serial LH levels will be measured in patients and controls during baseline and naloxone infusion periods on 5 selected days of the menstrual cycle.